vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
South North Story
thumb|300px|Imagen del PVSouth North Story es es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada el 28 de Noviembre de 2008 y actualmente supera las 325 mil visitas en Nicovideo. Según ambos productores, la canción cruza a dos Rins de mundos diferentes (Rin Kagamine y Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche) cuando se conocen por casualidad. Intérprete: '''Kagamine Rin y Len y Kagamine Rin ACT2 '''Música y letra: ''Mothy'' Letra (Ingles), arreglos, Guitarra y PV: '''Unimemo-P '''Ilustraciónes: Maru Imagenes de Fondo: KEMU-KEMU Studio *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *EVILS THEATER *Neji to Haguruma to Pride/CD Letra Kanji= ここはどこだったかな？ わたしはだれだったかな？ 色のない地図を広げて 南へ　南へ あの子はどこへいったのかな？ 「あの子」ってだれだったかな？ よく知らない人を探して 北へ　北へ 誰かが気まぐれに作り上げた交差点 気づかなければ　通り過ぎていた 「こんにちは」 「こんにちは」 「はじめまして」 「はじめまして」 「ごきげんいかがですか」 よく似てるけど　すこし違うそんな二人が こうして出会ったのも　何かの縁でしょう 少し立ち止まって　お話でも ここでしていきませんか 　 二人で 街はもうはるかかなた 私が出会ったのは 「鏡の中の自分」とも 違う私で 同じ姿　同じリボン こっそりといれかわっちゃっても 判らないかもしれないねと 二人で笑った 南で私は学生でした 北では国がひとつ滅びました うれしい事 　 悲しい事 ひとつひとつ 　 聞かせあって 最後には笑いましょう よく似てるけど　すこし違うそんな世界が こうして出会ったなら　何かが変わるかな？ 自分らしく　人と違う　道を選ぶ それも間違いじゃないけど the worlds just cross (世界はただ交わった) the worlds just gone (世界がただ過ぎ去った) it is simply foreordination (それは運命づけられていたこと) no reason for us (理由は無い) but we are here (でも俺達は此処に居る) so "nice to see you" (だから"会えてよかった") we're just alike (俺たちは似ているだけで) we're not the same (同じなんかじゃない) it is simply you and me (俺とお前) no reason for us (理由なんて無い) but we are here (でも、俺達は此処に居る) "it's time to go" ("もう、行く時間だ") そろそろ　お別れの時間だね 楽しかったよ　「もう一人の私」 バイバイ　またいつか機会があれば この交差点で… |-| Romaji= Koko wa dokodatta ka na? Watashi wa daredatta ka na? Iro no nai chizu o hirogete Minami e minami e Ano ko wa doko e itta no ka na? `Ano ko' tte daredatta ka na? Yoku shiranaihito o sagashite Kita e kita e Dareka ga kimagure ni tsukuriageta kōsaten Kidzukanakereba tōrisugite ita `Kon'nichiwa' `kon'nichiwa' `Hajimemashite' `hajimemashite' `Goki gen ikagadesu ka' Yoku ni terukedo sukoshi chigau son'na futari ga Kōshite deatta no mo nanika no endeshou Sukoshi tachidomatte ohanashi demo Kokodeshite ikimasen ka futari de Machi wa mō haruka kanata Watashi ga deatta no wa `Kagami no naka no jibun'-tomo Chigau watashi de Onaji sugata onaji ribon Kossori to irekawa~tsu chatte mo Wakaranai kamo shirenai ne to Futari de waratta Minami de watashi wa gakuseideshita Kitade wa kuni ga hitotsu horobimashita Ureshī koto kanashī koto Hitotsuhitotsu kika se atte Saigo ni wa waraimashou Yoku ni terukedo sukoshi chigau son'na sekai ga Kōshite deattanara nanika ga kawaru ka na? Jibunrashiku hito to chigau michi o erabu Sore mo machigai janaikedo the worlds just cross (sekai wa tada majiwatta) the worlds just gone (sekai ga tada sugisatta) it is simply foreordination (sore wa unmei dzuke rarete ita koto) no reason for us (riyū wa nai) but we are here (demo oretachi wa koko ni iru) so "nice to see you"(dakara" aete yokatta") we're just alike (oretachi wa nite iru dake de) we're not the same (onaji nanka janai) it is simply you and me (ore to omae) no reason for us (riyū nante nai) but we are here (demo, oretachi wa koko ni iru) "it's time to go" (" mō, iku jikanda") Sorosoro o wakare no jikanda ne Tanoshikatta yo `mōhitorinowatashi' Baibai mata itsu ka kikai ga areba Kono kōsaten de… |-| Español= -Pendiente- Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Rin Categoría:Sin traducción Categoría:Canción publicada en 2008 Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len